Talk:Subject Sigma
Suit Color If you look at Subject Sigma's left arm you'll notice that he has a different suit color than Delta's. His has a more greenish tint to it.Ohshizim15 04:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Ohshizim15 12:38AM 9/5/2010 :That's perfectly understandable. Alpha Series that Delta encountered in the main campaign had a greenish ting to them. He probably fits it better since his suit was kept in a much worse place. I'm sure, if I got to extract the game files, he'd look quite the mess. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) How is it that the Little Sisters in Bioshock 2 see Subject Sigma as their father after he slays their protector? The reason explained for them doing this for Subject Delta was that the new Little Sisters were partially made from Eleanor, but this does not make any sense in Subject Sigma's case. {C}I think it's because the Sisters are re-used from the main single-player mode, and was either just overlooked by the developers, or there wasn't enough time to change the dialogue. Dark Swarmlord 11:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It's a shame they offered that explanation, since it would have been more accomodating for Sigma if they had explained that Alpha Series pheremones caused the Little Sisters to percieve them as their father. That would have given them a natural explanation, and one less reason to have unexplainable trivia. It would have given them further oppertunites too, like more DLC packs similar to this one. What do you guys think would be the letter attributed to the Alpha Series who could've been used for a future DLC? I would be partial to Phi (symbol Φ), and he could have a gold coloured suit, referencing the golden ratio which phi indicates. On the subject of plot holes, I think they should have accounted for Sigma's single Little Sister. She didn't have to be a major character like Eleanor was for Delta, but they should've at least obeyed their own rules.MadHatter121 13:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) mental conditioning as we all know that deltas free will is the result of tenenbaum undoing the conditioning that was imprinted on him during his time as a big daddy, what about sigma, if he still had his mental conditioning, he would just be a mindless automation doing his job, does anyone have an explanation. the only things i can imagine is that since sigma was previously working with tenenbaum, she undid his conditioning, that doesent explain the lack of a sister. or mabey he was like sinclair, no mental conditioning or sister, just converted and then used by tenenbaum How could Porter be Sigma? Comeon i wanted it to be a Mystery who is Sigma i think that maby because he was one of the last Althas ever made maby he just never got to the sister part, makes sense in a way especialy if it wasent working so they might have made him like other big daddies, able to bond with any little sisters.